Strength
by dukefan01
Summary: Uryu is upset about losing his powers and is cheered up by an unlikly source. one-shot


**To make one thing clear, there is no Yaoi in this, it's just a one-shot that I just came up with the idea for. Hope you like it! It takes place after everyone saves Rukia and when Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime are at dinner with Kukaku. Also, i do not own Bleach! **

Uryu walked slowly along the road. He gave up looking for Orihime, and from the silence, he could tell Kenpachi and Renji gave up looking for Ichigo and Rukia. It didn't really matter anyway. He now had time to reflect on everything that happened. 'That was so stupid! Charging up with the others to save Rukia when I didn't even have any powers myself! If they needed me, I would have just been a liability! So, that's how it is huh, I don't have any powers anymore and I'm helpless now! How could I have been so foolish! Was coming here a mistake!' Uryu wondered as he walked along. It was hard to accept. He wasn't like Ichigo, he couldn't just gain his powers back like magic! He was a Quincy, they were gone for good! Not only that, but he wasn't strong like Ichigo and Chad, even Orihime could still fight while he couldn't. He continued along, completely lost in thought when he bumped into a solid object. He looked up to see what form of concrete he crashed into to find Captain Kenpachi Zaraki staring down at him. Embarrassed, Uryu jumped up to his feet. "Sorry Captain Zaraki." he said, turning to leave. Kenpachi grabbed his arm and he froze.

"Hang on kid, I want to talk to ya for a minute." Kenpachi's ruff voice said. Uryu turned around to face him, not really wanting to talk to the eleventh squad captain, but not finding anyway out of it, seeing as how he held his arm in a tight grasp that Uryu couldn't break. Despite that, he continued to try and pull his wrist out of the hold that Kenpachi had on him. "So kid, I can tell those little Quincy powers of yours are gone. That tock some guts to go up to the battle being powerless." Kenpachi said. Uryu froze. 'How does he know!' he thought, then he started struggling against Kenpachi's hold again. "Heh, even now with no force behind it, you're still fightin. You must have some guts." Kenpachi laughed. At that Uryu lost his temper.

"It's not like I had a choice! I had to go! All my friends were in trouble! I couldn't let them go alone, weather I was able to fight or not! I would have found some way to fight if I had too! It had nothing to do with guts or courage! I wasn't even thinking! I just acted!" Uryu shouted at him. Kenpachi grinned at that, leaving Uryu completely speechless on that thought.

"That's quite a speech there kid. You do have a lot of guts, else you wouldn't of yelled at me like that! It seems you're not entirely defenseless like ya think. I recognize strength when I see it, true it's not like Ichigo's or mine, it's something else. You're a tough kid, so don't die." Kenpachi said, and with that he let Uryu go. "By the way, get stronger and get your powers back so we can fight sometime." he added. Then Yachiru appeared.

"You should come to dinner with us! Baldy and weirdo are going to be there, what do you say pencil?" she asked. Uryu thought about it for a second, but after a menacing glance from Kenpachi, he knew his answer.

"Thank you Lieutenant." he started.

"You can cut the crap kid, no need to be so formal. Now let's go, Yumichika doesn't like it when his food gets cold." Kenpachi said. Uryu stood dumbfounded for a second, then quickly followed the others. So maybe he didn't have his Quincy powers, and maybe he wasn't as powerful as he was, but Kenpachi did make a point, he wasn't entirely defenseless like he led himself to believe. He said it himself, he's find a way to fight if he had to. Maybe he wasn't like Ichigo, but that wasn't a bad thing. He had his own strengths and weaknesses.

"Kid, you gonna stand there all night or are you coming?" Kenpachi called over his sholder.

"Come on Pencil, let's get going!" said Yachiru from his side. Uryu looked surprised to see her next to him, but gave her a small smile. She jumped onto his back as he walked to ceatch up to Kenpachi. When he make it to the eleventh squad barracks, she jumped off and he was welcomed by the whole squad. It wasn't bad at all, and he couldn't help but take comfort in what Kenpachi told him. He would find a way to get his powers back like Kenpachi said, but as for the fight between them, he wasn't too sure about.

**So what'd you think! I was looking for something like this, but couldn't find it so I wrote it. Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
